Power Rangers LightForce
by Screwball6580
Summary: Five Average Teenager's are by Five Meteorite fragments that grant them unimaginable abilities which they use against Shroud, the King of Darkness (Tommy Oliver as Team Up/maybe)
1. Chapter 1

**Darkness Unleashed**

A merciless Ruler by the name of Shroud Shadow ruled earth with an iron fist. with his forbidden dark magic and brutal strength nobody could stand against him. until one day an unusual kaleidoscopic meteor hammered into the earth and conceded the intensity of light to five brave warriors. endless supply of the Dark Rulers armed force was crushed easily. feeling his armed force futile he ingest their qualities abandoning them to dry void husks and battled the warriors himself. the fight went on for 3 days and the Dark Ruler was winning when all else fails the Warriors joined their light and extracted the darkness out of him and sealed it in an iron chest. without the dark magic inside him the Lord started to end up weaker until the point when he became an empty shell of the man he was. The Five Warriors had fallen to the ground and shut their eyes for eternity. the general population of earth gave them an imperial burial and concerning the Dim Lord he was put deep inside the earth, in his tomb he was sealed in a thick iron casket and the darkness covered up inside a similar tomb. my god show Benevolence upon whoever releases the Darkness onto the world

 ** _10 Thousand years later_**

an endeavor group had found an old tomb and were getting out the greater part of the remaining parts including the iron coffin, ans a large portion of them got out one of the men saw a piece of divider missing shinning his spotlight he sees something made iron behind it not sitting around idly said specialist leave the tomb to get some assistance, three run down with two pickaxes and a crowbar the laborers up top utilize a power saw and power open the iron coffin uncovering a great degree wilted cadaver. in the Tomb the divider had quite recently been expelled and the chest was evacuated, following a couple of minutes they figured out how to pry it open, a monstrous and old Darkness rose and trampled them over as it cleared out the tomb and came back to it's body. once the Darkness entered the lords he emerged and assimilated each and every one of the undertaking group

 **"Ok, that was filling and yet, I could go for seconds"** King Shroud said wearing a cloak made of pure shadow


	2. Chapter 2

**A Light in the Darkness**

The city of Elkwood, a quiet very much regarded city where almost no crime happens, yet throughout the most recent days a few bodies have been found all around the city.

"Joey, another body discovered dead at the edge of fifth and Washington" the young lady said handing the paper to the man named Joey

"That makes the ninth one, that implies he has at long last returned" Joey said snatching two gadgets giving one to the young lady

"On the off chance that he has really return then the meteor shouldn't be to far off right?"

"Lisa, trust me we would know whether the meteor fell, however it will be her soon" Joey say putting the gadget on his wrist

"How about we go"

* * *

 _Night, Elkwood highshool homecoming dance_

Music, refreshments, and moving all around, aside from five adolescents who ventured outside for some air

"Not a fan of dances, are you?" said a green haired child as a dark blue haired teenager ventured out

"Not so much, I accompanied my sister, I've never extremely loved being in a group, my names William" William says presenting himself

"My name is Edgar, Edgar Wilkinson" the Crimson shirt teenager said

"I know you, we have advanced mathematics together, I'm Eric Rinehart" said the teenager with the purple tank top

"I'm Elaine, I'm Edgar's younger sister, it's a joy to meet you William" the young lady with yellow earrings said shaking William's hand

As the five youngsters delighted in conversating until the point when every one of them heard a sound coming from the sky. Them five a see an large meteor burning in the air

"Cool a meteor" the green haired said pulling out his phone

The meteor at that point split into seven pieces, upon further investigation William starts to see something odd about the Meteorites trajectory

"Um guys, I think we should move" William says stepping back gradually

"What do you mean, were simply watching..." Elaine says getting struck in the back my one of the Meteorites

The others run yet miss the mark as every single one of the them is struck by the Meteorites, William turns upward as one of the hits his chest

* * *

The alert goes off on the wrist mounted gadgets getting the consideration of Joey and Lisa Grimace

"The Alarm!, the Meteor has entered the air, and it appears that five of them have already bonded" Joey said getting on a PC

"However, on the off chance that the scanner says that the Meteorites have bonded then wont 'he' have the ability to sense them too" Lisa says

"We have to go, we need to find them before the King does" Joey says as he and Lisa go into the garage and jump on a motorcycle with his sister

"Please don't them him discover you" Joey says dashing through the roads following the scanner

* * *

After absorbing another person life vitality, the Dark Ruler, Shroud Shadow turns upward in displeasement

 **"So the Meteor of light has picked its Warrior's, we should see how they fare against me this time"** Lord Shroud says dropping the body

"Hey you there Freeze!" A cop says pointing his weapon at the man of Darkness

 **"Employee of the month"** Shroud says puncturing the man's heart with a lance of shadow

The man tumbles to the ground dead as Shroud grins in enjoyment

 **"I'm completely excited"** Shroud says feeling a dark aura fly over him

 **"My Dark Warrior will make easy work of you this time"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shroud Shadow, the King of Darkness**

 **William's POV**

 **"The light will fall inside the Darkness"** laughed a Dark echoing voice

I jolt up expecting to be outside of the school however I check out observing that I'm in my room. Various questions went through my mind, what were those meteorites?, how did I get back home?, for what reason was I not in pain or dead?, and who's voice that?, I head down the stairs for a speedy breakfast and head straight to the school

"So it would seem that I wasn't the only one who woke up in bed this morning" the green haired kid said

"What's more, it's obvious he won't be the last" Edgar said following his younger sibling

"As much as I hate to admit it, but I agree with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumber" Said Eric hopping over the railing

"Alright so we should get to the current point, do any of you recall how you returned home?" I ask

Every last one of them shake their heads

"Alright new question for what reason aren't we dead, every one of us got struck by a meteorite that was moving so quick it broke the sound barrier"

 **"Because the light protects its chosen warriors"**

'I recognize that voice

 **No-one's POV**

Each of the five teens look up to see a dark dressed man who emitted a dark vapor from his hands

"What do you mean chosen Warriors, chosen to do what?" Asked Edgar putting his sister behind him

 **"To Vanquished me"** Shroud says shaping a lance of shadow

"RUN!" Eric said as the others turn and flee as Shroud tosses the lance scarcely missing the children

Out of the considerable number of children Edgar was the quickest running in front of them by 5 ft leaving a red haze behind him. Edgar ceased when her heard a shout, halting he sees Shroud holding his sister Elaine by her hair with a blade close by

 **"This time I will kill you before you can get full control of your abilities"** Shroud said raising his blade as Edgar hustled to save his sister

"No...LET GO!" Elaine shouted as yellow electrical discharges around her body and knocked Shroud away

Edgar already in motion jumps and drop kicks Shroud away from his younger sibling

 **"You'll play for that"** Shroud says fashioning a dark bow and arrow pointing it at the Edgar's head

The green haired kid sees this and jumps in the way as Shroud fires the arrow. The bolt hit his chest as his body shines green

"Thanks Billy" shouted Edgar

 ** _'Damn, they are harnessing the LightForce'_** Shroud thought

"Hey Dumbass!"

Shroud spun around just to be met with a blue shining fist the crashed into his face which blew him back with a huge shockwave

 **"ENOUGH!"** Shroud yelled sending a rush of Darkness that knocked them off of their feet

 **"I believe it's time I end this"** Shroud says manufacturing five lances all aimed at the teens

In the distance Shroud hears the sound of a thundering motor drawing nearer, minutes after Shroud is shot in the back causing real agony

"Don't touch them Shroud"

The Dark Lord spins around to see two individuals, a man and lady, getting off a Bike both with a weapon in their grasp

 **"This doesn't concern you, don't make me execute you as well"** Shroud says just to get two more shots from the people

"Dark Lord Shroud Shadow, you wouldn't Rule this world like did before" the man said bringing down his weapon

 **"Is that right, and how exactly are you going to stop me?"** Asked a laughing Shroud

"Like this" he said demonstrating a wrist mounted gadget

"Ready sister?"

"Always"

"NOW...UNLEASH THE LIGHT!" The pair said as one, turning a dial on the gadgets

In a flash of blinding light only a single person remained before Shround was somebody wearing gold armor heavily accented in black with a large broadsword on his back

 _"Eclipse Knight...Solar"_ the Solar Knight said drawing his sword

 **"That is one of you, now wheres the oth...Gah"** Cover said as he was wounded in the back

 _"Eclipse Knight...Lunar"_ the Lunar Knight said removing the sharp blade and hopping over to the Solar Knight

The Lunar knight had defensive armor covering her arms and leg that stop at her elbows and knees alongside a protected veil that secured her upper face and a ninja mask covering her lower face with a dark blue scarf around her neck(think Ninja crossed with a Knight). Shroud infuriated as how feeble he had turned out to be shaped twin swords in each hand hurried the twins(yes Joey and Lisa are Twins, not identical) all the both of them could was block until the point that they found an opening, which they did, Shroud thrusted with his left blade which left himself open for the twins to stab him with both of their weapons sticking him to the ground

 _"It won't hold long we have to cast it now brother"_ said the Lunar Knight putting a hand on the ground followed by her sibling

 _"Great Light of Power and Life, take this Dark Evil of Anger and Death and drive him deep within the shadow he draws control from"_ both the Lunar and Solar Knight's say as one as the Ruler of Darkness begins to liquefy into shadow

 **"I'll return just like last time, this prison won't keep me Sealed forever, you will all bow before..."** Shroud said as the remainder of him vanished inside the shadow

"Well he's right about one thing" Joey says powering down and strolling to the bike

"That spell won't keep him sealed" He said waving the track over every one of the teenagers

"And we won't be able to stop him next time, we need them to be ready" Lisa said powering down

"What we need is the 6th however the tracker isn't detecting it, just the five"

"Um excuse me, but what the Hell is going on here? Who was that man?" Asked Edgar

"His name is Shroud Shadow, more than 10 thousand years back he ruled in the time you individuals called the Dark Ages, he's the Lord of Darkness and he will stop at nothing to control this world"


	4. Chapter 4

**The History of the LightForce**

The Grimace twins begin explain to the teenagers who and what the man was until they heard the sound of siren, Joey then pulls out a paper with a address on it giving it to Edgar

"We will explain everything we know about Shroud and the meteor, go to this address immediately" Lisa says getting on Joey's motorcycle soon racing away

* * *

Deep within the dark cavern of Shadows void of all light, a great and powerful evil fumed his rage

 **"Ggrrraaaaaa...I was so close"** Shroud said erupting in black flames **"So close I tripped over the finish line, why?, because I let those two mortals interfered"**

Finally calming down accepting that he would be here awhile, holding out his hand as several orbs made from his blood form in his hands. (4 in total)

 **"I think it's tim l start recreating my army"** Shroud says dropping the orbs as they shatter on contact

The shards of crimson begin to evaporate before growing into Shroud's Evil Army of Darkness that begin to mumble in gibberish that only Shroud could understand

 **"SILENCE! The lot of you"** Shroud said silencing his army

 **"Gather up anything you can find in the human world to make this place fit for your king"** Shroud says making half of them appear in the human world

 **"And the rest of you...find whatever creatures lurk within these caverns, and bring them to me"** The Dark King says soon leaning against the wall in fatigue soon hearing footsteps

 _"So it was true...you have truly returned to us your Highness"_

Turning Shroud's eyes grow wide seeing two monsters he thought was dead bowing before him, the monster on the left had no face, he wore red pants, black boots, and a Chinese style robe with the symbol meaning Death on it, the one on right had a black flame with white eyes for a head as he wore a tattered and burned general uniform

 **"Mimic...and Knightmare the two of you live"** Shroud says stepping towards them only to tumble forwards only to be caught by his servants

 _"Master Shadow? What's the matter?"_ Asked Mimic

 **"My magic and strength is weak I just need to rest"**

"Rest my King, we will keep you safe" Knightmare said

 ** Edgar's POV**

The five of us go to the address that those two had given us, we looked in awe to see a massive mansion with a gated fence with a large G on it. Walking up to the bell to ring it, when the floor beneath us gives away and we fall down a chute until we land in a ball pit

"Sorry about landing, the ball pit was my sister's idea not mine" I turn seeing the man who gave me the address

"Oh come on its fun" the woman says entering the room

Getting out of the ball pit followed by my sister and the other's I walk up to the man currently sitting at multiple computers

"Start talking, who are you people" I say slightly angered

"Calm down, my name is Joey Grimace that lovely, painfully sarcastic lady over there is my twin sister Lisa" Joey says turning from his computer

"Love you too bro" Lisa say bring a case to her brother

Both Joey and Lisa remove their wrist mounted devices and put them in a case, it was then that their last name finally clicked

"Wait, Grimace? You guys are the founders of Light Co." I say

"Correction, our Great Grandfather founded it, but it just a cover, our real profession is preventing the Darkness from ruling this world" Joey says he and his sister enters a room full of books which the five of us follow

Lisa and Joey begin to look around until stopping to grab a rather large book before placing it on the center table

"This book holds the entire history of my family, ten thousand years ago during the Early Dark Ages, Shroud Shadow became king of this vast land, at first he was a just ruler, but during one of his daily rides he came a meteor that bellowed Black smoke, no-one really know what happened to him but he returned to the castle with a scorpion's tail attached to his neck. After the tail was extracted he began studying all forms of Magic, even the forbidden dark magic he killed those who posed a threat to his rule, his dark magic allowed him to steal the life and strength from anyone" explained Joey

"Once he killed my Ancestors sister, he fled the castle with six others, each specializing in their own magic, Garrart Digory specialized in speed and strength Magic, Tancred Urion was a well taught in shields and barrier Magic, his older sister Alisone Urion was skilled in lightning spells, Merlin's final student Emeric Warin was experienced in levitation Magic, Shroud's General Gaillard Jed had a knack for Shockwave Magic, Merek was a master of Ice Magic, and his wife Elicia dabbled in Healing Magic. These seven formed a revolution against Shroud, but with his magic he turned ordinary people into monsters and soldiers from his own blood. Then a glowing multicolored meteor struck the earth and separated in to seven shards each one possessing the power of light, these were the first and last members of the LightForce, it increased the strength and magic, however Shroud got a hold of Elicia and corrupted her changing her from light to dark, her Magic was changed as well, however we have know idea what it was, Shroud called her his Dark Knight, against my Ancestors team they were no match, Merek was the last one to fight her, they both perished killed by each others blade, in the final fight Shroud's power and strength made him unkillable, however They used the LightForce inside them to strip away his power and seal it in a iron chest enchanted by Merlin, they died afterwards, since then my family along with some of the other's have been sealing away some of the monsters that have tried to free Shroud from his iron prison, this book has a record of every monster that has been sealed away" Explained Joey showing some of the monsters to us

"Ok but why tell us this?" Asked Billy

"Because the five of you have been chosen to defeat the Darkness that will plague your world" Lisa says leaving the room

"She's right, you all have been seen by Shroud, once he get his strength back he will send one of his monsters after you all" Joey says with a more serious tone

"That's impossible you guys sealed him away. Right?" Elaine said shakily

"For the time being, he can't leave but he send something out"

"That's right, you guys did pretty alright against him despite not knowing your abilities, that's why we were able to seal him in the first place" Lisa says returning with a briefcase in her hand

"Perfect timing sis, all of you give me you wrists" he says pulling a device out of the briefcase

"What is that" I say extending my wrist

"This is your Morpher it will help with fighting Shroud's Army, I had to ask an old friend to get these, at the price of free electricity" Joey says placing the Morpher on my wrist as it changes from a grey color to red

"The Red Light of Strength"

William was next as his Morpher changed from grey to Blue

"The Blue Light of Loyalty

Billy's Morpher turned green upon contact

"The Green Light of Harmony"

Once on her wrist my sister's Morpher turned to a yellow color

"The Yellow Light of Clarity"

Eric's Morpher turned a purple color once attached to his wrist

"The Purple Light of Wisdom"

"Whenever you guys are ready, meet me in the training arena, you all are going to learn how to fight more professionally" Lisa says walking away to which I was low balling soon receiving slap upside the head

"Hey that's my sister, she may be seventeen but she's still off limits" Joey says slightly pissed

Immediately an alarm goes off causing everyone to follow Joey

"Looks like you will practice fighting outside instead, two blocks away are Shroud's Blood Troops" Joey says pulling up multiple camera shots of the troops

"Why can't you guys do it" Elaine said

"Because we have no power, we used the last of it sealing Shroud, we not be able to use them again until the next Eclipse"

"What about the Police, I'm sure they can handle them" William said confidently

On the monitors I see several cop cars being torn apart

"Um...William" I say pointing at the monitors "I don't think the Police can handle it"

"Um..Mr. Grimace how do we activate these again?" Asked Eric looking at his Morpher

"Simple turn the dial and say 'Unleash the Light' got it?"

Everyone nods their heads before heading out the door


End file.
